


Story of Venre

by GlacierLoyalty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierLoyalty/pseuds/GlacierLoyalty
Summary: This is how the Leafeon known as Venre came to be, the way he is.





	1. Early Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off, we have an introduction to the young Eevee.

Early Life As we jump into Sinnoh, we are met with Venre. As an Eevee, Venre found a love for the wilderness, though not feral, him and his family preferred to live out in the wild. Along with this, Venre was a very carefree spirit who found a desire for exploration. His family lived in a fair vicinity of Lake Verity, which is often a place he’d explore. One day, though, this was where he met one of his closest friends. After getting the go from his parents, he set off to the lake, at the edge of the lake, Venre sat to himself and thought, as he looked to the cave located just at the center of the lake. I heard there’s a legendary Pokemon rumored to live in the cave of Lake Verity, one by the name of Mesprit. Legend has it that Mesprit is the being of emotion, and in human times, it is what gave the humans emotion, and Pokemon too. I wonder if the legend is true… In his thought, he was distracted to notice that in the lake, the shadow of a Pokemon under the water was approaching swiftly. His eyes dart down to see it coming for him, he screams as he jumps back. “S-Sea monster! Aagghh!” Venre yelps, as he covers his eyes in fear. A Buizel pops his head out from the water, staring at the Eevee cowering in fear. “Heey, i’m no sea monster, how rude.” He speaks. Not a change in response from Venre, as he continues to hide his face. The Buizel lets out a sigh, as he climbs out of the water, and walks to the Eevee. “Oh will you stop? I’m not here to hurt you, doofus.” He grins, as the Eevee finally uncovers his face to look up to the Buizel. “O-oh, a Buizel? Wow i’ve never seen one up close, let alone seen one with my own eyes!” The Buizel chuckles to the Eevee’s reaction, “Well, it’s nice to meet an admirer, the name’s Jet, how about you, little pal?” Jet asks. “Venre! V-Venre Willows!” He announces with a loud, optimistic tone. “I-it’s great to meet you mister Jet!” “Well! I like ya, kid, you got spirit, seem like someone cool to hang with,” Jet says, as he gives the Eevee a pat on the head. “What brings you out to Lake Verity, pal?” He asks. “W-well uhm, I was just here to explore, and then you um, showed up and spooked me, heheh…” He responds, as he rubs the back of his head with his paw. “B-but i’m fine now, of course, don’t worry. What about you?” He shot back a question to Jet. “Oh nothing much, just taking a swim, looking at the bottom of the lake if there’s any treasure or something. So… You’re an explorer, huh. Where are your parents, exactly? I’d like to meet them and see if maybe we can hang out.” “I-I can take you to them, if you want.” Venre says, “They’re up this way, c’mon.” Venre turns and leads Jet to their camp area.

* * *

“So, our little Venre made a friend, huh? Well Jet, it’s a pleasure to meet you, young man.” Venre’s mother says. “It’s always nice to meet someone you get along with.” Venre’s father, named as Cephas, nods a bit.”Hmh.” “I plan to be an explorer someday! It’s be great if me and Jet could go together as a team!” Seems Venre was quite full of energy, even at a young age. The Buizel smiled a bit, charmed by how much spirit Venre gave off. “That’d be awesome, buuut, we should probably hold off on that… We still got some growin’ up to do after all.” He replies. “You got a point I suppose. Would it be okay, mother?” He asks. "Absol-utely." she chuckles at her pun, but after that, she straightened herself up. "But yes... AFTER you've done some growing up, mister. “It’s great to see that you two share a common interest in exploration. As long as you two behave until then… Most definitely.” She smiles assuringly to the Eevee. “Thanks, mother…”

And so, despite their limitations on how far they could venture out, they took that to the fullest. It was about ten years until finally, Venre felt confident, that he was ready to venture out at Jet's side, to explore the Sinnoh Region, off to the farthest reaches... Venre approaches his mother, tugging at her leg with his paw.

"Hmm?" She hums, as she looks down to her child. "Oh, Venre? Yes dear, what is it?" She asks. But, telling from the grin on his face, she knew what to expect...

"I'm ready to venture out into the wilderness!" The Eevee said in all his confidence.

His mother sighs a bit, a faint smile on her face. "My little Venre... You've grown quite a bit, haven't you? Though, I do worry... Do you feel Jet will be sufficient to look over you?"

"Absolutely! Oh heck mom, do you think exploring is all we've done these past years? We've trained together as well! I could easily beat my father in a battle!"

"Is that a challenge, little man?" Cephas said with a smirk. Venre yelped and curled himself tightly into a ball. Cephas just chuckles a bit. "I suppose it wasn't, eh?"

"Well Venre... Consider this the day your limitations are lifted. I will be tasking Jet though to watch over you, consider him your guardian from here on out. But... Venre, if it ever becomes too much, you're free to come see us any time. Okay?"

"Alrighty mom! I'll be going n--"

"Not so fast little man!" Cephas barked out, causing Venre's ears to twitch. He turns to look at the two he called his parents.

"You didn't think you were leaving without a kiss did you?" His mother snatches him up and nuzzled his cheek. Venre giggled, as he's passed over to Cephas, who gave him a tight, loving embrace in the form of a hug. He sets the Eevee down.

"And Venre, one last thing... Even if it's not in the case of 'it's too much to handle,' we do expect you to come back and see us... Got itttt?" She says, glaring at the little Eevee.

"Ahahaha..." Venre laughs nervously, and nods slowly. "O-of course mom, of course! Please don't kill me."

"Now get out there and get to sightseeing. Don't forget to tell us what you see on your journey!"

Venre turns tail and runs off, straight for Lake Verity, the lake of which Jet was often hidden around. The Eevee was brimming with his excitement, finally, this was the day they'd finally go on an adventure...


	2. The Friends Depature!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after the two friends have grown for the past years together, the time had come for the two to depart on their way, nothing to stop them now for what they sought out to do. Venre makes his way to Lake Acuity to retrieve Jet, but not without a little bit of a scare.

Venre could see the lake from where he was, this only caused him to rush quicker. He yelps as he slides towards the lake, just barely stopping himself just launching himself into the water. The Eevee fell straight on his face, and laid there for a moment, sprawled out flat on his stomach. "Oof... Note to self, don't run at a lake.. You're not a fish."

 

Plucking himself off the ground, the Eevee jumps back to his feet, and flips himself around to face the pool he almost tossed himself straight into. Smiling, he calls out to the Buizel. "Hey Jet! I got something to tell you!" No response, but nonetheless he was gonna keep trying. "Jet! You around buddy? It's important!" After a moment, nothing seems to show up... That was until he could see a shadow on the water.. Slowly coming towards him. Smiling, he calls out once again, "Jet! There you are, buddy! I got good news!"

 

Then the Eevee's heart sinks when that shadow's fin was seen above water... "Wait.. You're not a Buizel! AAHH!" Venre screams and leaped backwards, covering his eyes as a Sharpedo lunges out of the water at him, mouth open ready to bite him! The attack is suddenly intercepted with an Aqua Jet, slamming right into the shark Pokemon, which was enough of an impact to bash the Sharpedo straight back into the water! Jet then dives in, he wasn't finished yet!

 

Venre's screaming continues, even up until Jet comes back up.. He climbs out of the water, holding the Sharpedo by it's tail. "Hoo-whee! Who wants some shark meat?" Jet asks jokingly, followed by a laugh. "Erm..... Venre? Ven." He walks over to the shouting Eevee, after giving a certain shark a punch back into the lake. Venre couldn't hear him over his own shouting in fear. "Aaahhh! It's gonna eat me! I'M GONNA DIE! AAHHH!" Jet gives him a boop on the head. "Bam, you're dead."

 

"AH-- wait.. Jet?" Venre finally takes notice of the Buizel's presence, and uncovering his eyes, he stares up at the Buizel, his arms crossed with a smirk.

 

"Wanna keep freaking out, buddy? Or did you have something to tell me. Hmm?" "O-oh.. Um, yeah! I'm ready to--" "Go exploring around here? Beh... Boring.." He mutters out loud, "We've been around this place countless times.. Nothing has changed.. Nothing's ever different. Blah."

 

"Who said anything about just 'here' Jet? I sure didn't..." The Eevee returns a smirk at the Buizel.

 

"Eh- what. Wait... You mean your parents allowed you to... Leave your home?" He asks. "Yup-yup! It's finally that time, Jet... Finally time to get a look around Sinnoh in it's entirety! Question is... Are you ready?" Venre extends his paw out to the Water type, who after a moment of hesitation, takes his paw and shook it. "Let's rock."

 

"To adventure! Chaarge!" Venre rushes ahead of the Buizel, who starts to laugh. "Hey, get back here! I'm quick but not THAT quick!" Jet exclaims, running after the Eevee. And thus, their adventure began. What could they expect to see? Only time will tell.


End file.
